Galacticus: Misjudging
by Meg-Of-The-Moon
Summary: Jake's always been jealous of the sudden loving relationship between Luke and Jason, after all it was him who got Jason off the streets. So what's Jake's usual response? Beat Luke up. JakeXJasonXLuke. Not as bad as seems. Oneshot


**Misjudging**

Being pinned between a wall and Jake Flake gave Luke Springer an opportunity to closely analyze the other boy. He was at least 3 years older than himself with jet black hair and chocolate brown eyes. He was pale skinned with flawless skin, a hint of stubble starting along his firm jaw and that plump lower lip that had a natural pout. His body was made up of solid muscle that seemed to bulge from under his taught skin but unlike Jason he usually had the modesty to keep himself covered. Luke shivered as he pulled his gaze from Jake's tie to those deep brown eyes. They were intense as always and there was something in them that he couldn't quite name but recognised often in Jason's eyes as well. It was a look that sometimes left him uncomfortable and paranoid, concerned even that he might suddenly be beaten and torn apart to shreds. Jake was undeniably strong. Luke was ashamed to find himself so easily pinned by the bully, both his wrists held over his head by a single pale hand. It was this closeness that allowed the strong scent of musk and vanilla that was Jake, surround him and fill his lungs. He knew he shouldn't be thinking this but Jake did smell awfully nice. He'd lost that puppy dog look today as well, it was replaced by his angry-emo face, and obviously Luke was in big trouble.

Luke knew he shouldn't have worn a dress while Jason was out.

"You ignored me, again, didn't you?" Jake's voice was smooth like honey but there was a slight rasp from some unknown source and it sent a shiver through Luke's spine. The younger boy nodded. Luke gasped slightly as he felt Jake's grasp tighten and suddenly his feet weren't quite touching the floor any longer. There was a sting in his arms and gritted his teeth, suffering for a few long moments before Jake set him back on his feet. "What did I tell you about dresses?" Jake's free hand gave a violent tug at the black lace of Luke's dress and the brunette felt a rush of relief when the fabric didn't tear. "You said that ...that I looked like an idiot" Luke's gave was on Jake's socked feet, concentrating on the garish space penguin. Anything so that he didn't have to look at that soul destroying gaze. He often felt that Jake could see into his soul, his eyes were just so ...so intense, always. "That's right. You look an idiot" He jumped, feeling Jake's lips against his ear, voice deep and booming. "When you look like an idiot..." Jake continued "We look like idiots. Do you get my point, pansy?" His arms were dropped suddenly and he felt the lactic acid that had built up throbbing through his arms. He didn't have long to try and shake it off though because moments later the same bear like hands were grasping his forearms and he was shoved towards a bed. He scrambled, quickly and grasped the pillow, hugging it to his chest and pressing his nose to the soft white fabric. Musk and Vanilla, he was on Jake's bed. Jake was suddenly looming over him, shirtless, and the zipper of his jeans was low. Luke swallowed for a moment, eyes large as saucers as Jake moved to kneel before him on the bed.

Those dark eyes were focused on him still, the intensity was still there but the anger in his features had dissipated and the angles were softer, eyebrows less arched and lips were no longer turned down at the corners. "Get it off" Jake's voice was still gruff and Luke turned his back, he couldn't reach the zipper. For a long minute he felt and heard nothing other than the pillow against his chest and Jake's heavy breathing behind him. Suddenly the red silk sash was being pulled from his waist and warm hands were pulling the zipper slowly down, the cold metal brushing against his spine. Luke whimpered slightly. Half naked, Jason watched from the doorway, too caught up to interrupt the scene. Warm hands brushed the black lace from Luke's shoulders and the boy sank backwards into them, grip on the pillow loosening as the dress pooled around his torso. "Better" Was all Jake had to say on the matter. Luke giggled. He turned, then, releasing the pillow and caught site of the boy in the doorway. His smile brightened slightly and the darker haired boy turned to see what was suddenly so fascinating. They both grinned like fools.

Jason chuckled and moved further into the room, kicking the door shut behind him. "I can't believe you two started the party without me!" He laughed, faking indignation as he wriggled out of his jeans and pushed the two apart to sit between them. They all laughed the atmosphere suddenly so much lighter than it had been just minutes before hand. Jake was the first to move, pressing his lips firmly to Jason's before reaching out for Luke and kissing him also. Jason could only watch on, green eyes dancing. "It was his fault" Luke grumbled playfully, giving Jake a light shove in the chest as he kissed Jason on the cheek, loving the feel of the boy's chocolate skin against his lips. Jake rolled his eyes in response. "Actually pansy, it was your fault" Jason swatted him in the arm, pulling Luke close. "It's my fault? How is it?" The boy squawked. He blinked at Jason innocently. The green eyed boy just snorted in response, ruffling his hair. "It's your fault because you wore that black lace dress" Jake folded his arms and the green eyed boy let go of Luke with a clucking sound. The younger boy turned to face them, large blue eyes looking almost shocked at the accusation. Jason was still laughing in accordance with Jake. "You know that lace dress is his favourite. You should have known better then to wear it" Both older boys leaned forwards to kiss the smaller on either cheek.

They fooled around for a few moments, shoving each other playfully and resulting in Jake being pushed off the bed, only to have both dive on him some seconds later until Jason claimed his lips in a deep kiss. "I do believe that we are all wearing entirely too many clothes between us all" He smirked for a moment, the other two pausing in regards for a few moments. There was a heated look between Luke and Jason and suddenly the dark haired boy found that Jason was trying to hoist him to his feet whilst Luke was trying to pull off his jeans and boxers. Inevitably there was a lot of fun that night.

* * *

Author's Notes:

Er what to say? I really love galacticus the comic and my favourite character is the oh so charming Jake Flake. I love his whole jealous streak and the way he follows them like a little lost puppy. I love the JakexJason pairing but like many others I can see the're definetly something between Jake and Jason, between Jake and Luke and sweet mushy sappy relationship between Jason and Luke. I want Jake and Jason to be together but not happening anytime soon because what would happen to ickle luke, so best way to solve it? Menage a trois! Woo yes, JakexJasonxLuke.

Obviously none of the characters are mine, I just adore them and hope to steal Jake Flake one day teehee


End file.
